chelsie-anon prompts
by UpperNonsense
Summary: my chelsie-anon prompts. getting them somewhere I can keep on track.
1. THE HOUSEKEEPER AND MR GRIGG

**chelsie-anon****asked: "Mr. Carson, shall we…walk back together?" Elsie scurried to catch up to him when he paused to consider her question, smiling to herself when he shuffled to place her to the inside, the way any gentleman would for his lady. They walked along in companionable silence until the Abbey came into view from a small rise in the road. Turning to look down, he studied her with unabashed curiosity, causing her to blush and turn her own gaze to study the tips of their shoes between them. What happens next?**

"Mrs. Hughes" he said after a while, reaching his hand to her elbow to stop their pace. He needed to get this off his chest before they reached the house. "Yes, Mr. Carson?". She said while raising her head to look at him. " I - I just need to say, thank you. Without you I would be still clinched to the past. But now, when I know what I know. I think I'm able to go on and leave that behind me. And I need to apologize for slashing out to you. You always seems to know what you are doing and most of the time you are right. I'm grateful, that I can call you as my friend". He saw the pink grow back to her cheekbones. What a lovely sight it was. " I'm glad eveything went well in the end. I couldn't watch back and do nothing. I.. care for you, Mr. Carson. Very much so. Never forget that". She said with a very warm but serious tone. She had wanted to say much more, but at this point she decided it would be too soon. He needed time to get all this new information inside.

To her surprise, he reached and took her hand to his, and lightly hold it. He brushed her knucles with his thumb. He watched at her face. That little smile which appeared almost instantly. Her eyes which had that little new spark. And that's when he knew what he wanted from his future. He wanted her. She would never abandon him. She had tolerated him too long to just vanish away. And he was finally ready for a new relationship. But he wanted to take it slow, so he started from what they had always done. "so, Mrs. Hughes. What would you say.. Shall we go and enjoy leftover wine in my pantry?" he said as he motioned them to move forward to the house. "I would very much enjoy that, Mr. Carson". Vey much, indeed.


	2. THE HOUSEKEEPER'S SECRET

**chelsie-anon****asked: Charles scratched the back of his neck in frustration, she had taken to avoiding him & seemed to be angry with him. He'd tried to ask her what he had done wrong but Elsie would only scowl & march off shaking her head, mumbling something about keeping her word. She & Anna seemed to be at odds as well, and when he finally cornered her in one of the empty bedrooms & refused to let her leave until they'd settled whatever it was that was coming between them, she burst into tears. What happens next?**

"Mr. Carson. Just let me pass, please. This isn't making any different". She said as she stood there in front of him with few fake tears . Expecting him to soften up and let her leave. "I'm afraid I can't let you, until you tell me what I have done or whatever is troubling you? We can't go on like this. You won't even say 'Good day' to me, but turn to the other direction. This isn't acceptable." He demanded while his patient was running low with her. "And these past plenty years we have worked together, you wouldn't think I know when you are really crying?". She couldn't think what to say so she just glared him for a moment. Damn that blasted man.

He could see her thinking of her next move. But before she could say anything he lifted his hand to her shoulder and turned her around. "Now. Let's sit here on the bed and you tell me everything". She was so confused by now. This was not going according to her plan. She watched his hand lying on the bed. Moving inch by inch to hers. "Please". She smiled when his hand finally touched side of hers. " For now, I can only tell you that you are not the fault. You haven't done anything wrong. It's only.. It's not my story to tell. I need to keep my word to her". " But why do you avoid me so desperatly if I'm not the fault. That dosen't make any sense. " He said while looking up to her face. Seeing that sad smile there was playing. It looked like there would be some real tears soon. " Because you make me speak more than I should." She said ashamed. Turning her head away as tears were turning up. Poor girl.

He lifted his other hand to her face. turning her face to him to wipe out the wet "Now there is some real tears." He said to lighten up the atmosphere. "Charles.." She said with a voice which was barely hearable. " Yes, Elsie?" He said while looking her lips, how she bite the bottom lip. He leaned slowly forward. Making sure there was plenty of time to her to back up, if she wanted or needed to. Nose inch apart from other he needed to ask "May I?". She hesitated for a while. Thinking what would be right and what wrong. But in the end she couldn't care a less. "Yes".


	3. PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE

"**Gòrach bodach!" she grumbled affectionately, moving the silver frame to gather the inventory sheets forgotten on his desk. Turning it to catch the soft lamplight, she gasped and hurried back to her parlor. Charles looked up to find Elsie standing beside him silver frame in hand. "I don't understand, Charles," she said hesitantly. Trying to keep his own voice calm, "Because Alice is my past, and you are my present," he said carefully, "And if I am a very lucky man…" ****What happens next?**

He stopped. Considering his options. Should he just kiss her and show how much she means to him, or try to put it in words. The first option sounded quite good to his taste. Then she couldn't mock him and tell him that he had gone mad and talking nonsense.

"Yes? " She said getting little inpatient. Tapping his shoes to floor.

But what if she didn't response to his feelings. He would have to say goodbye to their friendship as it would fly off the window. Why didn't he hide the damn thing better. What was he thinking. Well, clearly he wasn't.

"If I am a very lucky man … you will not get angry and let me keep that picture on my desk". There, he lost the courage. Once again.

" That dosen't explain what you meant by Alice is your past, and I'm your present ". She said, wanting to get him say what he was going to say, before he lost his courage. She had a image of what he was thinking and she needed to get it out.

" Dosen't it?" He asked.

"No, it dosen't. And if you are going to keep that picture on your desk, I suggest that you say what you was going to say, otherwise I must confiscate it. You have your options. Which is it?" She said looking straight to his eyes while tilting her head little.

He was thinking hard. Was this worth to try? He couldn't possible make up anything which she would believe, so he went for it. Hoping this was the right decision. He stepped further, wrap his hand to her waist and back of her neck brushing her hair, and kissed her sweetly. And to his pleasant surprise she responded and put her hands around his neck.

After a while he stepped back and smiled at her. "I hope the answer was acceptable? " "And I can keep the picture?"

"Oh, very much so. And you may get it back if you kiss me again". She said with broad smile on her face and leaned over for a second one.


End file.
